The present invention relates broadly to a pseudo random number generator, and in particular to a pseudo random number generator apparatus utilizing programmable read only memories to improve autocorrelation.
In the prior art, the general method for generating either random or pseudo random numbers were methods known as the multiplicative and the mixed multiplicative techniques for generating uniformly distributed random numbers. These methods require the performance of one or more arithmetic operations such as, multiplication and addition, in the generation of each number. Thus, although they produce numbers with good randomness, these methods are relatively slow. The known methods for generating nonuniformly distributed random numbers are even more complicated than those for generating uniformly distributed numbers. Moreover, none of the commonly employed methods is capable of generating directly both uniformly and nonuniformly distributed numbers.